


На все свои причины

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Kink, M/M, Meme, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: AU, Рид и Морган учатся в одном университете. Переводчик вдохновлялся заявкой «Морган/Рид, ХЭ, где они работают в разных местах, открытые отношения».
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	На все свои причины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [elandrialore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandrialore/pseuds/elandrialore). Log in to view. 



Когда они впервые встречаются, Морган видит, как худой паренек с волосами по плечи поднимает с пола разлетевшиеся учебники и тетрадки, очки валяются рядом. Его окружают парни из университета.

— Эй, — резко окрикивает он одного из парней, который в этот момент пинает студента ногой, поднимая бумаги на ветер. Парнишка морщится и зажимается.

Парни вскидывают на Моргана головы, когда он подходит ближе. Морган узнает нескольких из братства, в которое входит один из ребят в его команде. Они все еще довольно улыбаются, вероятнее всего, считая, что он хочет к ним присоединиться.

Вместо этого Морган вздергивает того парня, который пинался, за одежду и толкает к стене здания. Тому приходится встать на цыпочке в попытке отодвинуться.

— Увижу еще, что ты себя так ведешь, вытрясу из тебя все дерьмо, — рычит Морган.

Один из парней нерешительно произносит:  
— Эй, Морган, мы же просто развлекались.

— Да, Морган, — нервно посмеиваясь, говорит парень в его руках, — просто развлекались.

Морган швыряет его на землю, синяки точно останутся, хотя он ему ничего не сломает, и нависая сверху, спрашивает:

— А сейчас мы развлекаемся?

— Нет, — испуганно трясет тот головой, — нет.

Морган окидывает взглядом всю группу, и все они мотают головами, хотя некоторые не только напуганы, они злятся. Морган знает, что это еще не конец.

— Пошли вон отсюда, — приказывает он и наблюдает, как парней сдувает с места. Может, это еще не конец для Моргана, но, по крайней мере, конец для данного студента.

Морган подходит к нему и видит, что парнишка спокойно собирает вещи.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, когда Морган приседает помочь, — за спасение.

— Они больше не будут цепляться, — успокаивает его Морган.

— Вообще-то, — отвечает парень, больше походя на профессора, чем на первокурсника, которым он, скорее всего, является, — рецидив у задир обычное дело и эта тенденция стремится больше к эскалации, чем к деэскалации. 

— Правда, что ли, — переспрашивает Морган, сам не понимая, почему улыбается.

— Да, — отвечает тот, убирая прядь за ухо и поднимая взгляд за толстыми очками на Моргана. — Исследования показывают, что люди, склонные к травле в детстве, всегда находят объекты для выхода своих злости и чувства превосходства и формируют на протяжении всей жизни шаблон преследования тех, кого считают ниже себя. — Парень аккуратно сортирует учебники и тетрадки быстрыми, порывистыми движениями. — Вот почему в правоохранительных органах очень много школьных хулиганов, — заканчивает он, с легкостью вставая, хотя стопка в его руках на вид весит фунтов сорок.

— Ты изучаешь и психологию, и математику? — спрашивает Морган, засовывая руки в карманы и подстраиваясь под шаг парнишки. Тот удивленно на него смотрит, и Морган кивает на учебники. — Может, я и спортсмен, но читать умею, малой.

— Рид, — отвечает студент, и Морган переспрашивает:

— В смысле?

— В смысле, — поясняет тот, улыбаясь, — меня зовут Рид, не «малой». Спенсер Рид.

— А-а, — тянет Морган, затем улыбается. — Дерек Морган.

— Я знаю, — сообщает Рид и до того, как Морган успевает спросить, добавляет: — Про тебя было написано в газете.

— Ты не похож на футбольного фаната, — отвечает Морган, опуская смущение от того, что о нем пишут.

— Я всегда читаю газету целиком, — говорит Рид, — никогда не знаешь, что пригодится. И отвечая на твой вопрос, нет, — посмотрев на Моргана, он поясняет: — Я не изучаю психологию, по крайней мере, не в учебном смысле, но я занимаюсь криминалистикой, пока здесь стажируюсь.

— Стажируешься?

— Ваш декан факультета физики старинный друг моего научного руководителя. Я буду занят под его руководством над несколькими проектами весь семестр, потом вернусь в Калтек.

— И тебе предложили стажировку, потому что…

— Потому что несколько экспериментов перекликаются с моей диссертацией по математике.

— Подожди, — произносит Морган, останавливая его прикосновением к руке. — Ты пишешь диссертацию по математике, пока изучаешь криминалистику и заодно психологию?

— Ну, — отвечает Рид, хмуря брови, — не совсем. Я еще работаю над диссертациями по химии и инженерному делу, — добавляет он.

— Сколько тебе лет, повтори, — не верит Морган.

— Семнадцать, — тут же отвечает Рид, — хотя через три месяца исполнится восемнадцать.

— Тебе семнадцать, и ты столько работаешь, — говорит Морган и добавляет: — А ты вообще отдыхаешь, ходишь куда-нибудь?

— Иногда играю в шахматы, — отвечает Рид и идет дальше, — или в покер.

— Ты играешь в покер? — улыбается Морган.

— Я из Лас-Вегаса, — пожимает плечами Рид, — там это обязательно.

Морган только качает головой на это, потому что Лас-Вегас — последнее место на Земле, где бы он представил Рида.

— Дай догадаюсь, — говорит он, — ты считаешь карты.

— Иногда, — признается тот, доставая ключ, когда они подходят к «Сливке», одному из самых спокойных общежитий. — А иногда я просто мухлюю, — отвечает он, улыбаясь.

Морган посмеивается, покачиваясь на пятках.

— Эй, гений, — говорит он до того, как закрывается дверь, — если что-то нужно будет, звони.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Рид и добавляет почти застенчиво: — Дерек.

Он снова улыбается и проскальзывает в дверь общежития, а Морган стоит на месте и какое-то время думает о Спенсере Риде.

***

— Дай угадаю, — говорит Морган, когда видит Рида во второй раз, — ты прочитал в газете.

Вряд ли в газете писали о тех ощущениях, которые возникают, когда тебя сбивает пятьсот футов линии защиты. Что чувствуешь, когда что-то щелкает в колене и оно наливается болью. И о том, что еще больнее видеть отсутствие хоть какого-либо раскаяния во взгляде своего левого защитника, когда тебя уносят с поля на носилках.

У Моргана нет доказательств, что Пит намеренно подставил его под удар, но это не отменяет того факта, что соратники Пита по братству провожали Моргана недобрым взглядом каждый раз при встрече. Очевидно, быть чьим-то братом значит больше, чем быть в одной команде.

Морган не собирается рассказывать все это Риду, тем более что он и не ждал его прихода.

— Я разговаривал с твоими врачами, — говорит Рид, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на ручке портфеля. — Они не хотели мне ничего сообщать, но одна из твоих сестер нас услышала и узнала меня.

В фразе чувствуется вопрос, который Морган игнорирует, потому что не собирается признаваться, что за последние две недели слишком часто упоминал их разовую встречу, из-за чего сестра смогла узнать Рида по описанию. 

— Просто растяжение связок, — пожимает неловко плечами Морган, — бывает. 

Рид кивает, но не кажется удовлетворенным таким ответом.

— Твоя сестра еще сказала, что тебе, наверное, придется пропустить семестр.

— Мне светит почти шесть недель постельного режима, — поясняет Морган, — не могу же я попросить соседей по комнате все бросить и возиться со мной. Не говоря уже о том, что вряд ли я придумаю, как посещать лекции. 

— Я могу придумать, — говорит Рид, подходя ближе.

Морган улыбается его словам, поборов порыв протянуть руку.

— Планируешь напрячь ради меня свои гениальные мозги?

— Я серьезно, — отвечает тот, снова подходя ближе и останавливаясь у кровати. — Один парень с операторского мне должен, и я уже получил разрешение у твоих учителей снимать их лекции. Осталось только придумать, как передавать тебе записи, а учителям твои работы, — заканчивает Рид, совершенно обезоруживая этим Моргана.

— Это слишком, Рид, я не могу просить тебя...

— Ты и не просил, — настаивает Рид, — а твое образование — это важно.

Но Морган не слышит «образование», он слышит «ты», и злость, которая изводила Моргана с тех самых пор, как его сбили на поле, наконец-то уходит.

— Я могу… — он запинается, — я могу взять академ и начать заново со следующего семестра, — говорит Морган, а затем поднимает руку, стоит Риду открыть рот. — Я просто говорю, — продолжает Морган, — что тебе не обязательно все это делать.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Рид, взгляд карих глаз лучится теплотой, а уголки губ изгибаются в улыбке, — но я хочу.

Морган даже не пытается остановить себя на этот раз. Он протягивает руку и пожимает ладонь Рида, крепко и благодарно.

— Спасибо, парень, — говорит он, сам не зная, за что ему так повезло встретить этого парнишку. — Я искренне.

***

Когда мама Моргана слышит новости, то целует Рида в щеку. Морган ухмыляется при виде покрасневшего парнишки.

— Не слушай его, мама, без Рида ничего бы не получилось.

— Как здорово, что у тебя такие хорошие друзья, сынок, — говорит она, пожимая ладонь Моргана и тепло улыбаясь Риду. И с этого момента мама Моргана практически усыновляет Рида: звонит поболтать (не только про Моргана, про Рида тоже), передает им обоим посылки.

О своей матери Рид говорит мало, но расцветает из-за внимания мамы Моргана, как Морган — из-за Рида.

Проходит шесть долгих недель постельного режима и физиотерапии, а Рид все еще с ним. Следит, чтобы Морган делал задания, нормально питался и посещал физиотерапию. В дни, когда у Моргана все складывается удачно, Рид улыбается вместе с ним, а когда дела не очень, Рид так долго и мучительно рассказывает ему о «Стартреке», что Морган не выдерживает и, смеясь, бросается подушкой, чтобы его заткнуть.

Сначала Рид робеет от направленного на него внимания, но потом бросается подушкой в ответ и не отодвигается, когда Морган садится слишком близко или обнимает рукой за плечи, отчего у Моргана теплеет в груди, ведь и он делает что-то в ответ.

— Он хороший ребенок, — говорит Морган маме.

— Да уже не ребенок, Дерек, — отвечает она с какой-то непонятной интонацией, но Дерек не переспрашивает, а мама не развивает эту тему. Прощаясь в конце разговора, она просит:

— Поцелуй мальчика от меня.

Морган без задней мысли отвечает:  
— Да, мам, — и вешает трубку, и остается только гадать, к чему это она сказала и почему он сразу же согласился.

За два дня до последнего посещения врача, которое означает, что наконец-то Морган сможет ходить без костылей, они сидят вдвоем, соседи куда-то пошли. Морган лежит на диване, закинув ноги Риду на колени и поймав его в своеобразную ловушку. На экране идут финальные титры, а когда Рид выключает кассету, местная станция объявляет счет матча. 

— Ты продолжишь играть, когда сможешь ходить? — спрашивает Рид.

Морган хотел бы избежать этого разговора, но врать не собирается.

— Неа, — вместо этого беззаботно отвечает он. — В любом случае, футбол никогда не был у меня в приоритетах. — Он пытается улыбнуться, но взгляд Рида дает понять, что того провести не удалось.

— Это из-за Пита? — спрашивает Рид, и Морган замирает.

— А что ты знаешь о Пите? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Пит Рэнкин, левый защитник, — говорит Рид. — Тебя сбили слева.

— Слушай, Рид, — произносит Морган, начиная ерзать на диване, потому что хочет встать, чтобы можно было отвернуться и не выглядеть при этом подозрительно, но отказывается в итоге от этой идеи. — В футболе случаются травмы, иногда просто…

— Он единственный не подписал открытку с пожеланиями выздоровления, — прерывает его Рид. — И я никогда не видел, чтобы он навещал тебя в больнице.

Морган смотрит на Рида какое-то время, затем криво улыбается:  
— Слабые аргументы, мистер адвокат.

— А еще он член «Сигма Фи Эпсилон», — добавляет Рид. — И насколько я знаю, основной принцип братства — стоять за своих горой. Ты им угрожал, — говорит Рид, — и Пит Рэнкин подставил тебя под удар.

— Доказать это невозможно, — отвечает Морган, потому что нет смысла врать Риду. — И ты не виноват, — добавляет он. — Только если не хочешь, чтобы я подумал, что ты дружишь со мной из-за чувства вины.

— Это не так, — мягко произносит Рид, — ты лучшее, что со мной случалось. А я однажды встретился с Леонардом Нимоем, — с улыбкой добавляет он.

— Смешно, — отвечает Морган и на этот раз сдвигается с места, чтобы можно было дотянуться и дать Риду подзатыльник. Вместо этого его пальцы оказываются у Рида в волосах, и вот они сидят, наклонившись к друг другу и прижимаясь лбами.

— Ты тоже лучшее, что со мной случалось, Рид, — мягко говорит Морган и отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть Риду в глаза. — Правда.

Широко раскрытые глаза Рида потемнели, а руки беспокойно мечутся на коленях, словно он хочет дотронуться, но не решается. Морган заметил, что рядом с ним Рид часто не знает, куда деть руки. 

— Я кое-что сейчас сделаю, — предупреждает Морган с прежними мягкими интонациями. — Мама просила тебе передать.

Затем он целует Рида, прижимается губами ко лбу и скользит губами вдоль щеки. Дыхание Рида громко сбивается, но он не отодвигается. 

— Это от Фрэн? — срывающимся голосом спрашивает Рид.

— Да, — шепчет Морган и очерчивает большим пальцем линию его подбородка. — Но этот уже от меня.

Он целует Рида нежно, почти невинно. Его рука все еще остается в волосах Рида, другой он касается его лица, но не фиксирует, просто прикасается. Рид резко вдыхает, и его губы дергаются под губами Моргана, затем он наконец-то сдвигается с места. Но не отодвигается, как боялся Морган, а наклоняется ближе и громко, жадно стонет, отчего у Моргана перехватывает дух.

— Полегче, — шепчет Морган и гладит Рида по спине, успокаивая их обоих. — Я никуда не денусь.

— Это потому, что ты на костылях, — дразнит Рид, но его покрасневшие после поцелуя губы изгибаются в улыбку.

— На костылях или без, но я всегда буду рядом.

— А что ты будешь делать со своим юридическим дипломом? — вдруг спрашивает Рид.

Морган улыбается смене темы и, заправляя волосы Риду за уши, отвечает:  
— Вообще-то я думаю пойти в полицию. Местную или государственную. Может, даже ФБР, — пожимает он плечами. — Надо же исправлять статистику по малолетним хулиганам, верно? 

— Забавно, — говорит Рид, когда оказывается в объятиях Моргана, — я подумываю о том же самом.


End file.
